marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Wars: Battleworld Vol 1 2
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Unnamed Vampires Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** Duck District ***** Dirty Mallard *** Items: * | Synopsis1 = A fight in New Quack City between Blade and Drákula is interrupted by Howard the Duck, who is tired of humans picking on ducks. Blade and Howard spare until Drákula returns with a horde of vampires, shocking Howard into teaming up with the vampire-slayer. Suddenly Blade the Duck appears, stabbing Drákula through the heart, killing him. Once all the vampires have been exterminated, Blade and Howard head off to enjoy a meal together. | StoryTitle2 = Ross Against The Machine | Writer2_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler2_1 = Marco Turini | Inker2_1 = Marco Turini | Colourist2_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Letterer2_2 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Jon Moisan | Editor2_2 = Mark Paniccia | Editor2_3 = Chris Robinson | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Zombies ** Sabretooth (Victor Creed) ** Grey Goblin (Gabriel Stacy) ** Puma (Thomas Fireheart) * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Mutant Locations: * ** *** **** *** Items: * * | Synopsis2 = The cruel Taskmaster grows jealous of War Machine's popularity in the Killiseum and demands that Arcade kill him. Arcade says he can't kill him off yet, because the mystery behind the death of Ross' daughter has yet to be resolved. Taskmaster doesn't care, and issues the ultimatum that Arcade either finish the "story", or he'll shut down War Machine, personally. Elsewhere, The Captain encourages War Machine to use his notoriety to inspire others, but General Ross tells Steve that that's his job. The next day, Arcade reveals to the teeming throng that they've discovered the truth behind who killed Betty Ross, not a Hulk from Greenland, rather instead Taskmaster himself. Taskmaster attempts to talk some sense into a raging War Machine, but Ross won't listen, and in the ensuing fight, Taskmaster slits Ross' throat. General Ross then blasts Taskmaster back into the grasp of the Killiseum's Zombies before falling to a knee and telling the crowd, there are bigger monsters to fight against and that they too can be broken, much to the ire of an onlooking God Emperor Doom. | Solicit = • BLADE is on the trail of the dreaded Count Drakula, but not if HOWARD THE DUCK has something to say about it! (Spoiler: He Does!) • Rising star David Walker (SHAFT) and JJ Kirby tell the tale of the Daywalker trapped in a city of ducks! • The death of his daughter has made gladiator Thaddeus Ross a true WAR MACHINE, but will he ever find vengeance in the ring or become the monster he hates? Donny Cates (BUZZKILL, GHOST FLEET) and Marco Turini (CYBERFORCE) bring the pain and the glory! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included